


In search of the Truth

by Kou32



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Happy Ending, Nightmares, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Wet Dream, Women Loving Women, Yuri, velanor, veleanor - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou32/pseuds/Kou32
Summary: Eleanor Hume never expected her life to take the turns it had, she was now sworn to serve the Daemon Velvet Crowe under the orders of Lord Artorius. While she accomplices the group she be gins to doubt the order, while having a recurring nightmare of Velvet devouring her.However, once she learns the truth of the order. A dream of a different sorts begins to invade her mind. She's not exactly sure how to deal with this, transition.





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a fantastic piece of fan-art, it was originally a one-shot. But it my mind started spinning, now its closer to 6 chapters I'm working.

Eleanor couldn’t believe the situation she was in. Not long ago she was in the fight for her life against the Daemon Velvet Crowe. She fought with all her might but she was over powered by the fierce Daemon. What was even more insulting was she didn’t even use her demonic right hand to fight. This cursed beast only used her swordsmanship to fight her, like she was mocking her. Eleanor thought she could gain an advantage over the Daemon since she was the vessel for the Malak Laphicet and she seemed to hold this Malak as something important. This proved to be false, in a lost ditch effort to not be a slave to the cursed Daemon, she tried killing herself with her own spear that Velvet was holding at her. Again, this proved to be futile. The Malak gained temporary control of her and she pasted out.

When she came too, she found herself surrounded by the miscreants who appeared to still be sleeping. She then spotted the Daemon who now had ownership of her, Velvet Crowe. She was sitting up against the wall with her head and right arm laying on top of her propped up knee. “This is so humiliating and dishonorable,” she thought to herself. She found her spear next to her and stood up. She walked in front of the daemon and just stared at her. Her options were limited; she could try attacking her right now and ender her but she doubted that would work plus she lost the duel and there was no honor in that. Her next option was to actually following the Daemons orders but the mere thought made her skin crawl. That left her with her final option, suicide. She hesitated with this because now she wasn’t in the heat of battle and it was easier to make rash decisions, but now…she didn’t like the idea of death. But death was preferable than serving a Daemon. 

Eleanor raised her spear blade to her throat, took a breath and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry lord Artorius.” Then she heard something and opened her eyes. She saw a brilliant blue orb of light. She stared at it, confused as to what she was see. The Orb then started to float away and Eleanor followed it. Velvet raised her head from her position and looked towards where the young exorcist left.  
The orb stopped and Eleanor waited to see what would happen next. Then suddenly she hears the voice of Lord Artorius. 


	2. The nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After traveling with, as the sorceress Magilou put it, “Merry Band of Misfits” for several weeks Eleanor found herself was starting to like this group. But she quickly reminded herself, ofher mission, return the Malak, Laphicet. 
> 
> But that would be no small task especially since Velvet was almost always keeping an eye on him. She was also having doubts that she could even complete this mission and she was starting to develop suicidal episodes, in the form of very vivid dreams.

“TRAITOR!” 

“HOW COULD YOU!!” 

“HOW COULD YOU BETRAY THE ORDER!” 

“DAMN YOU!!” 

“ _No it’s not like that. I’m doing this for the order. Please, I’m not a traitor!_ ” 

Eleanor was forced to fight other exorcists and they shouted the same thing. She had betrayed them and deserved to die like the rest of the daemon. The one that really got under her skin was “LOVER OF DAEMONS!!” She felt ill at the mere thought.

Eleanor found herself standing alone on the hill top where she dueled Velvet. “Damn it, why!? Why did I have to lose, death would have been preferable.” She glanced at spear she held in her right hand. Eleanor noticed something at the tip of her spear, it was blood. Her eyes widened and she hear a faint sound behind her. She turned around and saw the corpses of her fellow exorcists. They were all bloody and broken. Moaning out in pain, “WHY, WHY ELEANOR, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US???!!” 

“YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!!” “DIE!” “DIE!” tears began to form in her eyes

“DIE!” “DIE!” _No, wait please!_ “DIE!” _I was under orders!_ “DIE!” The tears started to stream down her face.

“DIE!” _If you talk to Lord Artorius you’ll see!_ “TRAITOR!” “ _I’m not a Traitor, please!!_ ” 

“You should just end it.” A calm voice said from nowhere.

Eleanor recognized the voice. It was her own, but it sounded distorted. “That’s what you want right, for the pain to end. That would be better right.” Eleanor looked at the spear in her hand and raised it to her throat like she had last time. This time, nothing would stop her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “This is for the best.” As she brought she brought the tip towards her throat, but she didn’t feel anything. Confused, Eleanor opened her eyes and saw a bandaged hand gripping the spear. Stopping it from killing herself. “V-Velvet!?” Eleanor gasped.

“What the hell are you doing?” Velvet asked in a tone that connived annoyance.

“I-I, um…” Eleanor choked out. “ _Dammit, why can’t she just let me die!?_ ” Velvet ripped the spear out of her hands then proceed to snap it in half by squeezing her hand on the shaft. 

“Don’t you remember; your life belongs to me now. You’re not allowed to take the easy way out.” Suddenly Velvet appeared behind her and clamped her normal hand over Eleanor’s mouth and nose in a death grip. Eleanor had difficulty breathing and tried prying off Velvets and but with little effect. Suddenly, Velvet’s massive claw appeared in front of Eleanor. Her eyes widened in fear at the massive arm, screaming into the hand firmly clamped over her mouth. The claw was coming towards her, Eleanor grabbed one of the talond fingers in an attempt to keep that thing away from her.

“If you want to die so badly,” Eleanor looked to her left and saw velvets face mere inches from her. Covered in shadow, her eyes blazing, and her voice distorted it was almost unrecognizable. “I’ll gladly devour you.” Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed as the massive claw came towards her.

Eleanor shot up from her bed and was gasping for air. She was drenched in a cold sweat. She was breath heavily; every exhale was shaky. “I-it was, just a dream! Just a dream.” She reassured herself breathing heavily. “Or, more like a nightmare.”

link to the fan art that inspired this fanfic [Link](http://fishuus.tumblr.com/post/158912797982/berseria-is-really-good)


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor finally learns the truth about the Abbey and that Artorius is not what he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers to the main story

“What is this place?” asked Eleanor 

“Welcome to the most secure cell in the entire complex. The darkest hole in Titania.” Replied Velvet “Feel anything Laphicet?” 

“Yeah, I think this is the earthpulse point.” he replied

“If this cell is where the earthpulse point is, then does that mean it housed a therion?” Eleanor asked

“Yeah, and a real hungrey one at that.” Velvet replied her tone becoming somber but steady as she spoke. “Every day, they would toss deamons into its cell. It would devour its fill, then wipe the blood from its lips. Never once realizing it was delivering to Innominat the malevolence of hundreds of daemons and prisoners. And then one day there appeared before it a female malak, who shattered the barrier and freed the therion from its cage. But the therion knew no mercy, and it devoured its liberator. And it was then…” Velvet clenched her left hand into a tight fist. She took a breath to steady herself remembering that day.

~ ~ ~

“ _I offer no apology or thanks_.” Velvet tried to sound as cold and distant as possible. " _I can't believe I'm doing this! _" she thought to herself__

“ _I need neither. Our wishes_ …” Seres tried to reassure velvet that this was only way. Her visor shattered, allowing Velvet to look into her eyes. “… _are one…and the same_.” 

Velvet was shocked by what she just heard, “ _W-what did she just say_!”

“ _I treasured those days_ …” Seres voice began to crack as she brought her hands to rest on velvets claw. Touching it with such delicateness, as if she was telling her " _it's alright_."

Velvet began to waver as she listened to her. Bowing her head to avert her gaze, she couldn’t bring herself to look Seres in eyes. “ ** _DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT_**!!”

“ _When you and I_... _and Arthur were_ … _together_.” Her voice finally breaking as tears weld in her eyes and ran down Velvet’s claw. 

“ ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH_**!!” Screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then suddenly, Seres’s arms fell from her claw and in an instant, Seres’s memories filled Velvets mind. Moments of standing at Arthur’s side; moments when she, Arthur, Velvet, and Laphi were together; and then, the night Laphi was murdered. It was at that moment Seres found her resolve and would do everything in her power, to destroy Arthur and everything he hoped to achieve.

The images faded from velvets mind as a ring appeared floating in front of her. She snatched out of the air, as blue embers danced around her. “ _I swear, I won’t fail_!”

~ ~ ~

Velvet then transformed her left arm into the its monstrous claw form. “It was then I obtained the power. The power to avenge my brother.” She finished with raising her claw clenched into a fist, showing her resolve to everyone in the cell. 

“Velvet… You’re a therion!?” Laphicet asked in shock

“I see, this prison island was a feeding ground for the therion, harnessing the malevolence created by the prisoners within.” Eizen said understanding the situation.

“But since velvet escaped, the malevolence went out of control.” Rokurou added

“Wow, the same darn thing happened back in Kamoana’s village.” Magilou stated

Eleanor was starting to understand everything she had been told was a lie, but “ _NO, that can’t be right_!!” she thought. She shook her head, “Lord Artorius would never have done such a thing…” sounding more like she was trying to convince herself.

“No? What’s so unbelievable?” Velvet responded with increasing rage in her voice.

“That he used his wife’s brother as a human sacrifice? That he imprisoned his wife’s sister? Because that’s what your damned “Holy” Shephard did! All to get his hands on Innomianat’s power!”

Eleanor looked down, fearful of looking Velvet in her eyes “I-I’m sure he…he had a reason for--” she tried to respond but was cut off by Velvet stormed up to her and grabbing Eleanor’s collar and making her look into her eyes. They were filled with pure rage, anger, and hatred. 

“A REASON?!!”

“To spare the world of its “pain”!? Don’t give me that!”

“Who will spare my brother’s pain?! Who will soothe my brother’s despair?! He murdered my little brother Laphi right in front of me! And you’ll stand there and tell me it was for the “greater good”?!” Her voice was wavering and cracked, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. But her anger was keeping her from braking down in front of everyone. She released Eleanor’s collar and stepped back from her.

Eleanor was still absorbing all of this, she could respond to anything, she looked down again. She was filled with shame. 

Velvet was annoyed that she let herself snap in front of everyone and took a few deep breaths to help calm herself.  
“At any rate…That’s one less therion for us to track down.” As velvet tried to make it sound like what just happened was no big deal. 

“Velvet…” Laphicet's voice filled with concern.

“HHHHHHEEEEELLLLPP…EEEEEELLLLLEANOR!!” 

“Kamoana!?” Eleanor asked out loud. 

“What? Did Velvet yell at you so hard you’re starting to hear voices now?” Magilou asked

“…I have a feeling something’s wrong. Kamoana could be in danger.” Paying no mind to magilou’s comment.  
“But, we already beat the headless knight.” Laphicet said confused. 

“I still can’t shake this feeling! Please, let’s go back and check on them!” Eleanor pleated with concern and fear filling her voice.

“Alright, let’s go.” Said Velvet.


	4. Her Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving the therion Kamoana, Eleanor needed time to reflect on what everything she once believed to be true was far more sinister then she could ever have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the main story

Eleanor was standing alone on top of a lookout platform, and sighed. “ _With everything that’s transpired, I can’t look away or pretend anymore_.”

Kamoana had asked Velvet to find Eleanor. She wanted to make sure that Eleanor was alright. Velvet finally found Eleanor, but she didn’t immediately go up to her. She, hesitated? She could see the gears spinning in Eleanor’s mind, “I can’t imagine this being easy for someone to accept, hell at first I didn’t want to believe it.” With a quick breath she walked towards Eleanor. “There you are Eleanor. Kamoana’s worried about you.” Velvet said in her usual tone.

Eleanor turned to face velvet, “You, actually came looking for me?” she asked surprised.

“Can’t say no to a crying child.” She relpied matter of factually.

“…Ah, Indeed.” She affirmed. “She may be a therion now…but deep down, she’s still a lonely little girl.” Eleanor responded with a new found clarity. That’s something I’ve come to realize in traveling with all of you. Wretched daemons and therions, even the malakhim. Who I’d only thought of as tools… They all live and think as humanly as the rest of us.”

Velvet could see that Eleanor had come to terms with everything, giving her an affirmative “Mhm”

“I was so clueless. I didn’t know what demonblight really was, nor what the abbey was doing… Through it all, I… I knew nothing beyond blind belief in whatever I was taught.” Eleanor’s voice was filled with melancholy.

Velvet crossed her arms and responded, “Ignorance is bliss, as they say” mocking the phrase.

“The coward’s path is not the that of an exorcist!” Eleanor said with resolve. “They may say, “I didn’t know anything! So I can’t be blamed!” I can’t…I can’t live like that!” tears were welling up in her eyes and her voice had become shaky.

Velvet could see that Eleanor still needed so more time to reflect and come to terms with everything, but she would be okay. Eleanor took a breath and turned away from velvet to compose herself.

“…I think I’ll stay here a little longer to cool my head off. Please tell Kamoana I’m alright.” Eleanor said with a more even voice. 

“Don’t stay out too long. The sea breeze can get cold.” Velvet said suddenly

Eleanor was surprised by the sudden words of concern but smiled and replied happily, “…Thank you.”

Velvet looked away from her with an annoyed tone, “Don’t get the wrong idea. If you get sick or something, Kamoana and Laphicet would worry. That’s all.” Velvet turned and walked away

“All the same, thank you.” Replied Eleanor

Velvet turned around and walked way, leaving Eleanor with her thoughts " _But, I suppose I would be a little worried too_.” Velvet thought to herself


	5. Under construction

Currently, I am in the possess of rewriting. It might take longer then expected.


End file.
